Goku (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot)
Goku is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot. Attributes Goku is a character that focuses on speed and power. Goku has the ability to auto float-cancel which aids in his air game with his aerials having good priority which gives him an effective air game. His down air has a lot of priority which allows him to deal with projectiles. He has a projectile in Ki blasts which he can use to zone his opponents or hinder their approach. Goku has different recovery options with having the ability to float which covers a good horizontal distance, Instant transmission covers decent vertical distance while making him intangible for a second, and he can use Kamehameha for horizontal recovery. Goku has a good grab game. His down throw can chain throw characters at low percentages. His back and forward throw can be used as KO moves when used near the ledge. His forward air no longer needs to be sweet spotted to semi-spike and his down air becomes a meteor smash, with both having high base knockback making it is to KO opponents. His smash attack no longer need to be charged. However, Goku suffers from sub-par reach in most of his attacks which leaves him vulnerable to characters with disjointed hit boxes. His projectiles are weak and can be canceled out very easily by other attacks. This gives him more trouble playing a neutral with characters who can shut his options down. Due to Goku's height, above average weight and being a high faller; this makes him susceptible to combos, chain grabs and zero-to-death combos. His main means of vertical recovery, Instant Transmission, can be easily edge hogged due to it not having a hit box at the end of the move. Kaiō-ken is a very situational move due to it damaging Goku every half of second it is activated, the move stays activated every time the opponent hits him which makes him more susceptible to zero-to-deaths while using the move. Moveset Normal Moves *Neutral Attack: Chops in front of him with his left arm, the punches the opponent in the face, before rapidly kicking. 3%, 3%, 2% (per kick) *Side Tilt: Kicks twice over his body forward. 7%, 8% *Up Tilt: Kicks upwards. 11% *Down Tilt: Does a low sweep. 8% *Dash Attack: Dashes into the opponent. 13% Smash Attacks *Side Smash: Thrusts both his arms out into the opponent pushing them. 21% *Up Smash: Jumps off the ground to do a spinning uppercut. Has a flame effect. 7% (per hit) *Down Smash: Brings his arms to his chest before thrusting them out in both sides. 19% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Kicks forwards three times. 5%, 5%, 5%. *Forward Aerial: Kicks vertically falling downwards abit. This is a stall-then-fall attack. 10% *Back Aerial: Kicks backwards. 10% *Up Aerial: Headbutts in the air. 11% *Down Aerial: Slams both his arms downwards. Can meteor smash. 10% Grab Attacks *Grab: Goku grabs with both hands. *Pummel: Headbutts the opponent. 3% *Forward Throw: Pummels the opponent before leaping off the air and spins and throws the opponent forward. 3%, 8% *Backward Throw: Similar to his forward throw, except he throws the opponent the other way. 3%, 8% *Up Throw: Does a sweep kick to the opponent's leg then kicks them upwards. 4%, 10% *Down Throw: Performs Solar Flare on the opponent, good for start-up combos. 3% Special Attacks Misc Taunts *Up Taunt: Looks down crossing his arms holding his stomach saying "Oh no" (ああなし, Anashi)and thinks about food. *Side Taunt: Holds his right arm moving it saying "Have you learned your lesson yet?" (あなたはまだあなたの教訓を学んだことがありますか？, You still Have learned your lesson?) *Down Taunt: Same as Side Taunt. On-screen appearance *Intro: Instant Transmissions on the stage. Idle *Idle 1: Stretches his legs twice. Victory Poses *Win Screen 1: Goku instant transmissions out then back in striking a pose saying "I'd like to fight you again sometime!" (私はいつかあなたと戦うしたいと思います！I someday would like to fight with you!) **Alt: If is present, he'll instead say "Nice fight Sis! but i'd really like to fight you again!" (ニースの戦いシス！ しかし、私は本当にあなたと再び戦ってみたい！, Nice battle sister! But I really want to fight again to you!) **Alt: If is present, he'll instead say "Looks like your training was too intense for you!" (あなたのトレーニングがあなたにとって強すぎるように見えます！, Your training seems to be too strong for you!) *Win Screen 2: Jumps up and lands on his Nimbus laughing. *Win Screen 3: Transforms into Super Saiyan 1 then back multiple times smiling. Alternate costumes Goku gt by db own universe arts-d390bvp.png 26Lar07.jpg Trivia